Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing method, a sound control system, and a program that execute printing based on sound data.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-100020 discloses a technique of executing a print instruction when a print button displayed on a mobile terminal is pressed.
However, a user needs to press the print button to instruct printing in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-100020.
In recent years, a printer has been used in various scenes and a technique of further improving operability of a print instruction has been required.